Nero
| birthdate = Januarary 21 | age = 22 | gender = Male | height = 5'9 | weight =142 | blood type = O | hometown = Kusagakure | homecountry = Land of Grass | affiliation = Shogi Kusagakure Amegakure Hidden Grass Rebels | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Shinobi Kusagakure Rebel | previous occupation = None | team =None | previous team =None | partner =None | previous partner =None | family = None | rank = A or S Rank | classification = Shinobi Ninja | reg =98732 | academy =9 | chunin =14 | jonin =19 | kekkei = Swift Release | tota =None | beast =None | hiden =None | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release | jutsu = Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike Hiding with Camouflage Technique Iaido Iai Beheading Flash Flight Technique Fūinjutsu Trap Generic Sealing Technique Killing Intent Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Magnetizing Blast Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release Stream Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut Shadow Clone Technique Silent Killing Strong Fist Swift Release: Cicada Swift Release: Chakra Drill Swift Release Secret Technique: Heavenly Dragon Flash Swift Release: Sprinting Flash Swift Release: Quick Slashes of Death Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash Tree Climbing Practice Water Surface Walking Practice White Tiger Fighting Style Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Gale Platform Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Bomb Wind Release: Shadow Clone | weapons =Shuriken Kunai Smoke Bomb Senbon }} Nerō (ネロ) literally meaning Great and Powerful, is A Jōnin Of Kusagakure. He is known as Kusagakure's Swift Fury for his advanced, extensive use in Swift and Wind Release. 'Background' 'Childhood & Ninja Academy' Nerō was born under bad circumstances. His parents are unknown to all, and is a big mystery.He was found and adopted by a young woman named Kiyoko Yamanaka. Kiyoko took care of him, fed him, gave him shelter and clothes, and loved him like he was her real son. Since she couldn't have children so this was as good as it could get for her. He was quite helpful around the house. He helped his mother clean, wash laundry and fold them, and even cook. His mother brought him everywhere, even spoiled him, since it was only them. He wasn't a needy child. If he needed something, he usually could handle it himself without messing things up or needing any assistance. Nerō didn't have any close friends as a child until he made it to the ninja academy. He sat alone for the beginning of the year, and stayed to himself. Unless some kids asked him to be on their teams for a game. Most of everyone wanted him for his speed. He would be first in racing, or he would never be caught in tag. His grades were top notch. Top of the class, in fact. He didn't even study because, he could take in all information taught and be able to remember it. He made sure to study a little thought, because he didn't want to get cocky and fail. He learned the basis of ninjutsu and to develop his skills as a shinobi, excelling past his peers, making it to the top of the class. He became friends with this girl Ayama and her brother Kiro. They were almost always together. The three trusted each other with their lives. He finally had true friend from there on out. 'Team Muramasa' After graduating and getting their Hitaiate, the trio were assigned as a team and were to wait to meet there sensei. Becoming one of the most gifted young shinobi of kusagakure at his time. The team consisted of four members Tensa Muramasa who led, Nerō, Ayama,and Kiro. The sensei wanted to get to know his students, so he took them out for ramen and asked them about themselves, then they went to train, so he could see their skill level. They used the bell test. Tensa first went against Kiro. Then Ayama. Nerō was last to go. Tensa stated that Nerō was perhaps the fastest Genin he had known. He said that Nerō effectively put together combos and used attacks and strategies he wasn't aware a Genin should have the knowledge of. Nerō was appointed team leader, as far as the three genin. After various training sessions, most of them learning about taijutsu and weapons,the four began to bond closer than ever before. One afternoon they are learning about their chakra natures. Kiro has two,earth and fire. Ayama has two as well, water and wind. Nerō has 2 chakra natures, Lightning and Wind Release. Overtime the team goes on different missions. The highest ranked mission B-rank. The Chunin exams are coming up and Tensa has recommended his team for it. Nerō and his team has made it all the way to the round battles. He and Ayama win their battle, but Kiro loses his. Then the second round comes and he wins his and Ayama wins hers. But at the semi-final match Ayama loses and tells Nerō it's up to him. He wins his semi-final match and barely wins his last,but becomes chunin. 'Personality' He is known to act like the ice cold leader, there can be times when you find a relaxed, funny, awkward person, and during that time he is less caring and more amusing to be around. Though he was spoiled as a child, he has learned the responsibilities of being a young adult. 'Appearance' Nerō is a tall, masculine man with medium length, light blue hair. He has a scar on his face, from being cut with dual swords. That sliced in a x motion. He usually wears a black coat, a standard long sleeve undershirt and standard shinobi pants. He wears his village band his arm at the muscle. But sometimes he'll wear a tight sleeveless male undershirt. Leather pants and still his regular zori shoes. 'Abilities' 'Wind Release' Nerō has very advanced use with this element. He can make simple wind bullets to large scale wind hurricanes. He uses this element to a variety of different uses, from increasing the cutting power of a weapon to controlling his chakra, and adding it to his body, to move faster. 'Lightning Release' The usage in this technique by Nerō is mild. He uses it for his shocking measures, when he needs it. He uses it in conjunction with his sword to give it a shocking effect, create focused attacks, or just to boost his speed. 'Swift Release' This is how Nerō obtains such fast speeds with jutsu. His speed gives him the ability to dodge most attacks. This release allows him to go at faster speeds and put together different combos, in great timing. This also allows him to boost a weapons's speed, such as throwing a shuriken from 20ft and then it hits the target 3 seconds afterward. This release also allows him to heal/regenerate way faster. When he shifts his swift chakra throughout his body, or to the area of the injury, it speeds up his skin cells, and they heal. 'Skills' 'Fuinjutsu' Nerō has intelligence in the art of seals. This came to be a little before he became a Jōnin, during training and studying while being a chunin. He has learned over a number of seals and how to dispel them as well. 'Kyujutsu' Nerō has trained himself in the art of archery. He has learned when to and when to put alot of pull on the bow string and how to aim based on wind direction and speed. He has also learned how to focus his mind and eyesight's perception. 'Agility & Speed' Nerō has very fast speed. Not even comparable to when he using Swift Release , but for someone not using a jutsu to make them faster, He is very fast. He has also worked on his agility. He can jump a distance of 9ft, jump a height of 4ft and balance himself on anything. 'Kenjutsu' Nerō has also trained in the 'way of the sword'. Though it should be 'way of the swords' with a S. This is because he uses dual swords in his kenjutsu attacks. He uses this in conjunction with his swift release. This allows him to put together multiple attacks with 2 swords, doing double the damage, in small time intervals. He has learned to block effectively with these, being able to hurry and a block a incoming attack if one if coming. 'Taijutsu' Nerō is very skilled in this area of jutsu. He can dodge attacks when needed, and send them back quickly and hurry back to blocking if needed. His swift release makes him almost invulnerable to taijutsu, because most can't even interpret his dodging. He has the unique combination of Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, which he uses to make strong offensive punches, jabs, and kicks, but with quick speed, dodging and leaping. When using jutsu to make himself faster, he is at speeds which even the Sharingan can't keep up with. 'Unique Traits' *'Fast Health Regeneration Rate' *'Fast Body Reflexes' *'Quick Brain Reaction Time' *'Quick Stamina Regeneration' *'Rapid Chakra Recovery' *'X Shaped Scar on Face' Gallery NeroChar38.jpg|Portrait NeroChar39.jpg|One Of Nerō's Dreams NeroChar37.jpg|Nerō In Amegakure NeroChar40.jpg|Nerō While Angry NeroChar41.jpg|Nerō Looking At The Sky Stats Trivia *'Nerō's Databook': ** Nerō has completed 650 missions in total: 70 D-rank, 184 C-rank, 274 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Nerō enjoys competing in various competitions, no matter what kind, as a hobby. **He wishes to race against Uzume Arashi, to determine who is truly faster. * Hermes is is greek god. The messenger god to specific. He was renowned for his speed, and his trademark is the winged shoes. Known as the fastest god.